A chimera's lost love
by Nova the fairy of the night
Summary: This story takes place in World War One in Japan in another universe. A young chimera name Teto Kasane lived in the forest alone eat creatures with strong magic's blood for her survival.One day,in the middle of a war zone, she meet a man just like herself with the most enchanting wings she ever saw on a Chimera. She feel in love instantly.(though would never admit it).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Another day living in a war zone

My name is Teto Kasane and I've been alive for a while now. We chimera's live among humans living out normal lives. The only difference is our wings and our thirst for don't drink just any blood , we drink the blood of creatures with magic and pure energy which humans lack. Some of specie of chimera's have no control over them self and eat humans. My species have more control over themselves than that. That's why I live in the forest in the middle of a war zone. People die there everyday so it's not wrong to eat someone who is already dead. We are good creatures I swear! We would never feed one something unless it would benefit us. Today is my was a beautiful rainy April and I was out flying looking for the perfect meal when a bullet almost hit me. Luckly I doged it.

"Aaah!"

I headr a man yell "DAMMIT I STUPID BAT WAS IN THE WAY"

Was he talking about me? I guess my wings kinda look like bat wings. But what was he aiming at in the sky? That's not important right now. I tend to over think when I'm hungrey. Humans really are interesting creatures. constantly killing and fighting with each other. That's one of the reasons I left the human society to live in the forest. In the forest I'm free to be myself and eat as much as I please. As I was looking over head I saw the most majestic being. I had now idea what it was but I sense strong magical energy coming from it. It look alike a combination of a frog and and cat.I'm surprised I spotted it from all the way up in the sky. It was so small, could barely be a snack but I went after it anyway.

"Your mine!"

The little creature ran away from me.I really wish my meals wouldn't do that it's so annoying. So I chased after it. The cursed thing is so fast! When I finally reached up to it I was to late another Chimera's caught it. I watched him feed. I was so angry that he was eating my prey but I as distracted by his gorgeous wings. they were simply amazing and bigger than mine. It was rare to see another one of my kind out here and especially with those wings. No! Just because of he is a Chimera dosen't mean he can hut in my territory.

"HEY THAT WAS MY SNACK!"

The man wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled "First served"

"THIS IS MY TERRITORY! MY HUNTING IMMEDENTLY OR SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES"

The man laughed and moved closer to me "Listen little lady, You don't want to get in a fight with me." He picked up the creatures bloody head and handed it to me.

"I don't eat anything that I haved gotten myself" I threw the head on the ground

"Hmf.I don't fight girls."

"Who you calling a girl"

"Your a feisty one aren't you" he winked at me "I like that in a girl"

"HA!NICE TRY. Tell your friends that this is Kasane territory and only I hunt here"

" I don't know any other chimeras. Your the first one I met"

"me too. But that dosen't change anything. GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK"

"Whatever" He flew anyway

How his wings were incredible.I could talk all day about them but the would be ridiculous. I hope I never see him again. Anyway I'm still hungry and the smell blood is not making it any better. I guess I'll fly into town and get some bread. Bread is the only thing, other than flesh, that satisfy me. I know of a town close by but it's actually ten miles from here and I don''t use my wings that offend so there not in good shape. Plus I can't walk there because I could get shot. I decided to do a gender switching spell. It was perfect! Especially since I was already wearing the military outfit from my last meal so I could pass though with ease.

"seitenkan"

With a puff of red smoke I transformed into a man. It was so weird. I'm never doing this again. I casted an immunity spell, hid my wings, and sneeked thought the battle field. Bullets were fly in every direction,the air was full of smog and smoke, the sky was a dark shade of grey. I was was truly pitiful to see the humans fighting like this. Since they are all the same species should they get along better. Well that's just my opinion. Humans have been fighting with each other for centuries so I guess it's in there nature. I finally reached the road to the town when I spotted a green haired pixie flying by.

"You not fooling anyone with that decise. I know what you are" The little pixie flew over to me and sat on my shoulder

"Your lucky I dislike the taste of pixies or I would eat you"

"Hmf. All you chimera's are all the same. All you care about is eating and your precious wings"

"And all you pixies care about is pretty flowers and love"

"That's a total stereotype!"

"Just like what you said"

The pixie's face turned bright red with anger " Your kind is nothing more than reject vampires. Below that maybe!"

"Excuse me" I swatted her off my shoulder. I felt myself losing control. I grabbed her and squeezed tight.

"Y-y-your a lady chimera aren't you"

" Akiraka ni suru!"

My disguise disappeared and I revealed my true form. Except for my wings. I was afraid that someone might pass by and see them.

"Ha! I was right" The little pixie slipped though my hands "Your cute for a monster and such a temper too"

My voice got deeper " we are not monsters!"

"Says the girl with the demonic voice"

"Ugh" I grabbed her and brought her close to her face and smiled "your a brave one. you'll make a great meal for my birthday"

"W-w-whoa. C-c-clam down. I k-k-know how your kind loses there self control when it comes to there emotions."

I sighed and let her go "Sorry. Wait... Your the one that should be saying sorry!" I grabbed her again

The pixie smirked "you have more self control than the other chimera's I have meet.I like you"

"Shut up you annoying little pest"

"S-s-sorry"

"I forgive you for now. As you can see I'm a very forgive soul unless I lost control of myself" I released her and she sat back on my shoulder

"What's your name"

"Teto Kasane"

"I'm pixie of fighting sprits"

"That explains why your flying around so close to a war zone"

"Are you heading into town"

"Why do you want to know"

"Well you can't go into town dressed like that" she laughs " You'll attract a lot of attention to no matter how beastly you are your still a lady"

"Typical. What's wrong with what I have on"

"Women in that town aren't normally running around in the army clothes"

"Fine." I hate pixies with a passion but there is something about this one that makes me want to stick with her.

With her dust she dressed me in this red and black, gothic like dress. I hated it. It was too frilly for my taste. As we walked into town I notice something. Humans can't see Gumilina. I realized that because she was flying around casting spells on people and nobody even flinched and looked at her. Me and Gumilina decide that,in order to blend in, she was going to have to put on a human form for a while. She transformed into a beautiful,short haired, young adult looking human. She whispered in my ear "you look young enough to be my daughter." I laughed and then realized what she meant. "I can't believe I'm working with a pixie". Gumilina rolled her eyes at me. We stay at an inn run by two looked why too young to be in charge of a place like this but I wouldn't question it.

Gumilina smiled at me "It's this nicer than living in that death bed you call a home"

I grumbled "No"

The boy twin led us to our room "I hope you enjoy our stay at the Rin Rin inn"

I looked at him. He looked so sad and miserable.

"Sir. Are you ok"

I saw tears stream down his face "I-I-I'm fine" He ran out the door.

Gumilina sighed and fell onto the bed

"You stupid pixie! I only wanted to come into town to get some bread not stay here!"

"Oh shut up and enjoy yourself. I'm helping you"

"HELPING FAR YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT DRAG ME AROUND THE PLACE"

She smirked "seeing what it's like to live as a human will help you learn self control over your hunger surges"

"I CAN CONTROL MYSELF"

"Sure" she laughed and fell asleep.

As much as I don't want to, I'm going to stay with this annoying pest. Why you ask. Because I'm too tried to fly back home and maybe she's right. Maybe staying here will help me learn a little self control.


	2. Chapter 2:The small town on the road

Chapter 2:The small town on the road

Another horrible morning in the ! I woke this morning to sunshine gleam in my face and in bright yellow room. Gumilina was in pixie form flying around the room in circles.

"Your like an insect buzzing around like that."

"I'm going to ignore that statement"She sprinkled some dust on me.I quickly got out of the bed and wiped the dust off.

"What the hell was that for"

"It's a relaxation spell"She flew over to me and smiled "You would be much more like'd if you weren't so angry all the time. Especially with a cute face like that" she sat on my head.

"Get off me! I'm not in the mood for you. I'm going to buy some bread then I'm going back to the forest"

"I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day but I want to help you. I feel a strange connection between us and I think I'm destined to be by your side. I know you feel it too"

She's right I do feel it but a pixie and a chimera? That friendship just wouldn't I've never hear of a pixie being a chimera's guardian before. It's just so werid.

"I think this is the reason why you didn't eat me when you had the chance"

"I don't believe it. Who ever hear of a pixie and a chimera together? No one because it's never happened before. I feel the connection but it's probably just my soul sensing abilities and nothing more"

"Don't you believe in faith"

"No"

There is a knock at the door. Gumilina changed into human form quickly. I opened the door. It was the girl twin and she was smiling at me really hard. It was so creepy.

"Good morning miss. Breakfast is in about an hour"

"Oh alright" I tried to force a smile

"Is your mother doing alright. Where is she"

"M-mother? Oh umm"

Gumilina ran to the door "You called for me." She put her arm around my shoulder. I removed it.

"I just wanted to know how long you two plan to stay here"

Gumilina shrugged her shoulders "until we find what we're looking for"

"Ok but it's gonna cost you" the girl put out her hand.

I looked at Gumilina and she looked at me. "We'll pay you later"

"You better" She continued smiling and walked away.

"Idiot! I know you don't have money"

"Let's go earn some"

I mumbled " I should have eaten you"

As we walk thorough the market place I felt like I was losing myself. I felt the magic all around me and I wanted to spread my wings and attack somebody. Gumilina grabbed my arm and whispered "relax" all of a sudden I felt really mellow.

"Stop casting spells on me" I whispered

She smirked at me and grabbed my hand "you would have killed somebody if I didn't"

She was right. Even if I didn't want to admit it. If I lose myself long enough I would have eating everyone around me.

"Teto look over there." She pulled me over to a sign in front of a bakery. "Perfect job for you"

"No"

"I though you like'd bread"

"Your the one who brought me here so you bring in the money"

"It's part of your training"

"What training. I never agreed to you being my teacher"

"Just go and sign up. And don't forget to smile" she pushed me though the bakery door "I'll be back to see how you are doing"

A purple haired man in a kimono walked out smiling.

"Are you here for a job"

"Y-y-yea"

"Well. I could use all the help I could get. What are your skills"

My skills aren't really suited for this job. My special power is bringing out a person's inter soul and I don't think that would be a good work quality.

"Well what is it"

"Ummmmm... You'll never faster girl than me. Some people say that I move so fast that it's almost like I'm flying"

"Your hired"

"R-really."

"You seem like just the type of girl I need to handle the deliveries" He bowed " My name is Gackpo and for now on I'm your boss"

A few hours later...

"You really are fast. You delivered 20 orders in 5 minutes. That's amazing!"

You guys already know how that was possible.

"Here's your pay for the day" he handed me 50 dollars,five loafs of different types of bread, and 2 egg plants.

"Thank you. Your really are the best boss I could ask for"

"Come again early tomorrow. Alright"

"Sure" I could feel myself truly smiling. Something I haven't done in years.

Gumilina came to pick me up and we walked home together.

"So how was it"

"As much as I don't want to say this... I had fun"

Gumilina smiled at me and grabbed my hand "your a complete different girl than the day I met you. I'm proud of you"

I pulled my hand away quickly "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PROUD OR PIXIE.

She laughed "Looks like the relaxing spell wore of"

We accidentally bumped into the boy twin. He fell on top of Gumilina.

"Sorry!"

Gumilina blushed "It's down"

"Your that boy from the inn. That one that ran out our room crying"

"Teto!" Gumilina punched me in the arm.

I mumbled "watch it pixie. I can still eat you"

She rolled her eyes.

The boy watched us and started laugh" You to have a very strange relationship for mother and daughter"

Gumilina smiled at him "what is your name boy."

"Ashlen"

"Isn't that a girl's name"

She punched me in the arm again.

"Forgive me. I must go back to the inn quickly. I don't want to anger my sister"

Gumilina moved closer to him "What's wrong. For such a young boy I sense great sadness in you"

" I can assure you miss. I am fine"

The three of us walked back to the inn together. His soul is truly depressing but when he talks about his sister,Regina, I can sense a little happiness and fear in his soul too. I wonder what's going on between those two.


	3. Chapter 3:An invitation

Chapter 3:An invitation from the new king

"AH"

Gumilina and I were in our room fighting, as usual, When suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. Gumilina rushed over to me confused by my sudden outburst of pain.

"W-what's wrong with you."

"He's calling me AAA.I-I must go to him"

"Who"

"I MUST GO"

"TETO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON"

"SHUT UP" I pushed her away from me

"Oh no. I heard stories about this. Is there a new chimera king being crown?"

"I DON'T MAKE IT STOP!"

"I can't do anything about this . I don't even understand what's going on"

I could hear my voice changing, my wings came out, I was losing myself.I must go to him!. Gumilina grabbed my arm. I hissed at her.

"Get off me"

"No. I won't let you leave"

"Your so annoying. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"I understand what could happen if I do let you go"

I started to cry. I just don't know why. Why does she care about me so much? What is her problem? I-I-I have to go. I need to go.

"Promise me you'll return. Please!"

"AAA I CAN'T. I CAN'T PROMISE"

Her tears fell onto my wings. I felt something I've never felt before from her. Her kindness. Kindness that I don't deserve. The stupid pixie actually loves me. I don't know how to react to this. She hugged me tightly. I struggle to get lose.

"You have so much to learn Teto. So much. I know we haven't been getting along these past few days but please, at least let me go with you. I feel a strong connection to have a bond. Don't you see that? You are a slave to his word and I understand that but don't lose yourself. Never lose yourself. You are stronger than this. Fight this"

Why won't she leave me alone. I must leave now.

" You don't know me pixie. You've only been with me for three days. I can't bring a pixie to a place surrounded by Chimeras. That would be stupid. I must do as the king ask. If he's calling me I must go. I pain won't go away if I don't"

"How does that even work? Does you kind have some sort of a hive mind. I'm going with you whether you like it or not"

"AH" I flew out the pest decided to change into pixie form and follow me.

If your wondering who the new king is I'll tell you a little bit about him. He's my cousin Ted. He's a really sweet guy once you get to know him but to Humans and anyone who isn't as close to him as I am he is ruthless. When we were kids,He would always pretend to propose to me, in return I would dump water on him, we would both laugh and dance with each other. Isn't not weird than when I was 10, in chimera years, I developed a huge crush on him. I got over it the day he father told me " get lost girl. You are nothing more than a distraction to his training". That day I learned never to become too close to someone. They'll always end up hurting you in the end. For now on I am nothing more than his servant. When we arrived at the coronation I quickly stuffed Gumilina in my pocket. The place was full of Chimeras. I've never see so many in one place before. I really hope I don't run into that guy I met in the forest. That would be a disaster.

"Stop moving around so much. Their looking at me funny"

"Sorry" Gumilina whispered

I walked over Ted's room and knocked on the door

"What the hell do you want"

That's not the Ted I remember. The Ted I remember was a kind and polite guy. I guess this means I have to act differently too.

" It's Teto, your majesty"

"Well don't just stand there girl. Come in"

As I walked inside the room he glare angrily at me. " Aren't you going to bow or something. Show some respect"

" Hmf" I bowed.

"Are you shocked Teto. Well, forget the past this is the future. Don't think because we were good friends as children means you have the right to speak to me anyway you please. Aright Teddy Teto"

Teddy Teto? He does remember. I felt tears stream down my face. I also could feel Gumilina vibrating with anger in my pocket.

" Oh don't cry. That Ted is gone and he's not coming back. Now leave the ceremony will begin soon"

I ran out the room, covering my face so nobody sees me crying. I ran so fast that I bumped into someone.

"Hey. watch where your going. Wait... I know you"

Oh no. Not him. Anyone but him. I was hoping I was never see him again. Still crying I pushed passed him and ran outside.

"Hey! Come back"

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with a theft like you"

He laughed "I didn't steal anything. I see your upset but don't take it out on me. I saw you come out of the King's room. Is something wrong"

"Don't you have someone else's meal to steal"

"Your still on that. Look, I'm sorry ok"

"Your words mean nothing to me."

"Yea yea I know. Whatever the king said don't take it too seriously. All the rulers turn crazy as soon as they come into power. Even before their near the blood crystal."

"You don't understand. I've know the king for a while and he'd never let the power get to his head. Also, How dare you speak about the king that way"

"I'm not scared of him. I've always hated royalty. They think than can just do what they want and call the army when ever they please. It's like they think we don't have lives"

I couldn't help laughing at him but he was right. It's so annoying to be summoned. Especially the headache I get.

"Plus, he needs me. I'm the strongest solider he has."

"What's your name"

"Kayane"

"I refused to believe your that strong but your full of confidence so I'll just assume your one of Ted's favorites. He'd like a guy like you. My name is Teto"

"Do you smell that"

"Smell what" oh no. Is it Gumilina he's smelling. I feel her shaking in my pocket.

He licked his lips "maybe it's just my imagination but I smell pixie. Mm do you think they have some inside."

"I-I-I don't know. Let's go see"

He grab my hand and we ran inside. I forgot what I was even upset about or even why I hated this guy in the first place. I also forgot I had Gumilina in my pocket and that she could hear everything I'm saying. I forgot the things Ted said to me. For the first time I actual enjoyed a coronation. And it's all thanks to the bastard with the beautiful wings, Kayane.


	4. Chapter 4:Challenge accepted

Chapter 4:Challenge accepted

When we arrived back at the inn Gumilina was terror stuck. I don't know what she saw but she's really shaken up about it.

"That was horrible"

"I didn't want you to come anyway"

"S-s-so much blood"

"It was delicious to" I laughed as she hid under the bed " I knew you couldn't handle it"

"Your kind truly are monsters"

"We are not monsters "

"Well your not angels." She flew over to me "can I ask you a question"

"Whatever"

"What's your relationship with the that mean king and that guy. What was his name again?"

"Kayane. He's just some bastard I met in the forest. King Ted used to be my best friend but now he's just another leader I have to listen to."

"From what I heard at the coronation. He means more to you than that"

"I just met Kayane and I hate him"

"Then why were you laughing and smiling at him so much. That's not hate I was feeling from you"

"I like his wings and that's it ok. Let's change the topic."

"Are you gonna go hunting with him or something"

"No"

"But you want to"

"No"

"Your so stubborn"

"And your so annoying"

There was a knock on the door. It was Ashlen bring us some cider.

"What are you two doing up at this hour"

Gumilina smiled at him "what are you doing up at this hour"

"I hear you two were awake so I though I'd bring you up something to drink"

"Thank you"

I rolled my eyes. This boy is so pathetic.

The next day I decided you get some fresh blood so I flew back to the forest and guess who I saw there.

"YOU YOU STALKING ME. I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY TERRITORY"

"Who do you think you are. Your no better than that stuck up bitch we call a leader"

I grabbed his neck and flew up into the sky "INSULT HIM AGAIN I DARE YOU"

He pushed me off " Your very loyal to him" he smirked "Listen Teto, he's a royal pain and you know it. He made you cry. How can you still defend him after that."

"You don't understand what Ted means to me. You'll never understand"

"Let's not talk about the king right now. I want to know a little more about you. We had a lot of fun last night"

"No"

"By the way. What were you doing with that pixie? I noticed her moving around in your pocket but I didn't question it."

"You know Gumilina was there and you didn't attack her? Your different"

He laughed "she looked like someone you care about so I didn't bother."

"I don't care about her. She's just my little pest"

"Ok then." He grabbed my hand and we flew high up into the sky.

"W-w-where are you taking me"

"To the perfect meal"

"Perfect meal?"

"I saw a angel near by but I can't catch her alone. She is being protected by a witch hunter. But don't worry he'll be easy for the two of us"

Hunt? Together? With him? Does that mean I have to share. I refuse to share with him. But maybe this is a chance to see how Strong he really is.

"Hey Kayane. Let's see if your really as strong as you say your are"

"Is that a challenge" he smirked and pushed me. I couldn't help put smile.

"Who ever catches the angel first gets the witch hunter's head. Deal?"

"Deal"

The pinked haired angel smelled delicious and looked delicious. There is not way I'm losing.

The witch hunter grabbed the Angel's hand "be gone demons. I wouldn't let you take her!"

Kayane pulled out a knife and laughed " Demons? You have no idea" His eyes turns dark red and his voice got deeper. He tackle the blue hair witch hunter and pinned him down. I quickly moved behind the angel and grabbed her."SURPISE"

The angel stepped on my foot and started to fly away

"Stupid angel. You can't escape us." I flew over to her and grabbed her neck

" " somehow the witch hunter managed to get Kayane off him but Kayane pulled him back down. A bright golden light shone from the angel which knocked me out of the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The head of the witch hunter and the wings of his love

When I woke up back at the inn with Gumilina and Kayane stand over me.

"What h-h-happen"

"Yea. What happened" Gumi looked at Kayane angrily. He face was bright red

"Ummm I WON"

"Won what"

I quickly sat up and slapped him

"Ow. What was that for"

"YOU LEFT ME TO FIGHT THE ANGEL IS WRONG WITH YOU"

Gumilina grabbed my hand "I'm just happy your ok."

Kayane smiled "I brought you something" In his hands were the Head of the witch hunter and the wings of the wings of the angel. Gumilina

Ran out the room vomiting. I walked over to Kayane and laughed.

"Sorry for slapping you." I grabbed the head out of his hands "You have gained my trust... For now. But we are not friends"

" Then what are we. How about hunting parters? "

"Fine" I took a bite of the head

"Hey pixie. Are you ok in there?"

Nope. I don't think she'll recover so quickly after all that.

"You still haven't answered my question. What is your relationship with the king" He was plucking the feathers off the angel wings

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"What? Is he your boyfriend or something"

"N-n-no. Just and childhood friend"

He laughed " Whatever you say. Do have any questions for me"

"Why do you hate royalty so much. Especially since your a soldier and one of Ted's number ones"

"It's a long story. You want an arm?." He handed me the angels arm.

"YES" I bite it as soon as he handed it to me " I usually don't eat anything that I didn't get myself but I'm so hungry"

" I like you" He smiled at me

"Hmf. What a stupid thing to say"

"I'm leaving now. Meet me in the forest that the same time tomorrow."

"Don't get your hopes up. I probably won't come"

"I know but I don't care" he flew out the window

"Bastard"

Gumilina came back into the room and hugged me.

"Ew get off me. At least wash yourself off first"

"You really like him don't you"

"No"

"I've never seen you smile so hard before. Embrace it"

"Die"

She laughed "let's go. Your going to be late for work"

A few hours later, I decide to go back to the forest. Not permanently. I just needed some time to my self for a while. A lot have things have happen since I've last been here alone. Now I have two people who actually cares if I live or die. I know that I'll be alive for along time so I'll happy I don't have to go though life alone. An idiot and a pixie are my new companions. I almost laughed at the thought. I always seem to encounter the weirdest of creatures. The sounds of gun shots and bombs made me feel so happy. The gray sky is truly beautiful. Ted is my king now. Things are going to be different between me and him.I hate this! He has changed so much . Then I met Kayane and Gumilina, They bring out a different side of me that I never knew existed.


End file.
